1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has a structure in which two display panels are arranged such that their surfaces, which are provided with field generating electrodes, face each other, and a liquid crystal material is provided between the two display panels. In the above-described LCD, liquid crystal molecules are moved by an electric field generated by applying a voltage to the two electrodes, and a desired image is obtained by controlling the transmittance of light that varies depending on the movement of the liquid crystal molecules. However, because the liquid crystal display is a non-emissive device, a light source is necessary. Typically, the LCD may be classified as a transmissive type or a reflective type depending on the type of light source utilized.
In the liquid crystal display of the transmissive type, light emitted from a backlight, as a light source that is attached to the rear surface of the liquid crystal panel, is incident to the liquid crystal layer such that light transmittance is controlled according to an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules to display images. In the liquid crystal display of the reflective type, natural external light or artificial light is reflected, and the light transmittance is controlled according to arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules.
The transmissive type of liquid crystal display generates bright images that can be displayed in a dark environment since it uses a rear light source, but high power consumption is generated. The reflective type liquid crystal display consumes low power in comparison with the transmissive type since it depends on external natural light or external artificial light, but it is difficult to use in a dark environment.
Accordingly, a transflective type of LCD that can appropriately select a reflection mode and a transmissive mode according to the circumference has been suggested. In the transflective LCD, a reflection region and a transmission region are provided in one pixel area. A reflecting electrode is provided in the reflection region, and a pixel electrode made of a transparent material is provided in the transmission region. To increase reflection efficiency of the reflecting electrode, a lower layer is formed in an embossed shape and the reflecting electrode is formed thereon so that the reflecting electrode has protrusions and depressions. However, the embossing process is performed using a photolithography process, thereby complicating the process.
It should be appreciated that the above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may include information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.